The Cursed Time
by potter-and-scamander
Summary: What would happen if your lover's father would've put a curse on you before you were even born ?
1. Cast

Camila Cabello as Anastasia Mora

Callum Turner as Theseus Scamander

Eddie Redmayne as Newt Scamander

Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter

Emma Watson as Hermione Granger

Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley

And all the other characters of Harry Potter and The Crimes of Grindelwald.


	2. Prologue

Who was she ? She never really knew. She was the daughter of Penelope Mora. Then, after her mother's death, she was in the foster care system. She never knew her father.

She was Harry Potter oldest friend.

The year she turned 11, she received a special letter for a special school.

There, Anastasia will meet new friends, new enemies and a special person.

She'll also meet Fate, and it seems to have some problems with Time.

 **Hey beauties !**

 **I hope that the prologue tempts you to discover the continuation !**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **'Til first chapter !**


	3. Chapter 1 - First book

_'I received a letter too !'_ the little girl exclaimed, _'But each time I receive it, Piers takes it to his parents.'_

Anastasia Mora was used to visit Harry in his cupboard under the stairs when Piers Polkiss went to play with Dudley and all his new toys.

 _'Tasia ?'_

Harry Potter was the only one she let call her Tasia.

 _'Yes ?'_

 _'Do you think ma-m...ma-'_

 _'Ma what ?'_ she laughed.

 _'Do you think magic exists ?'_ he asked extremely rapidly.

She knew he asked this because of what happened at the zoo.

' _Harry, there is no need to be ashamed of asking this. To be completely honest with you, I used to believe it.'_

 _'You used to ? Why don't you anymore ?'_

 _'Because I used to believe my mom was a witch, but not like the mean witches in the books. No. A wonderful strong witch, who would never let something bad happen to us. But she wasn't and now she's dead.'_

Harry always admired how Anastasia could be strong and mature. Sometimes, he would even forget that she's just a child.

He looked at her. Her eyes. Her beautiful special eyes. One brown, her mother's. One blue, probably her father's. She never knew him.

The young boy remembered her mother, Penelope Mora. She once told him that she was a close friend of James and Lily Potter. This is why he knew Anastasia since they were only babies. When his parents died and he was with the Dursleys, he used to go at her house during the vacation, until she get sick.

Well, she was a junkie but they were too young to understand. When Anastasia finally found out, she didn't tell Harry.

Death came and took Penelope with her, her daughter was 7.

She entered in the foster care system. In horrible 'families'. They did a lot of bad things to her.

She's still meet Harry, but she'd never tell him about how they hurt her. She'd keep smiling and being strong for him.

Two months ago, a social agent took her to the Polkiss. They weren't really nice with her, like the Dursleys with Harry, but they were better than the other families. Plus, they lived in the same street of Harry.

\--

One day, a giant, Anastasia was sure he was one, came to her house to give her the letter. For a school. Hogwarts.

 _'It's the best school, you'll see !'_ he assured.

She had no idea of who he could be but he convinced her the second he told her they were going to pick up Harry.

Hagrid, the big man, brought them to _Diagon_ _Alley_. It was...magical. Colorful. Wonderful.

Before they went to the stores, they first had to go to Gringotts, the bank. Harry's vault was full of gold. Anastasia's was full of...nothing.

 _'But Hagrid, how am I going to pay for all the books and everything else ?'_ she asked.

 _'Don't worry, Hogwarts will always help you.'_

 _'Harry, if we don't get to the Platform 9 3/4, we can say goodbye to Hogwarts !'_

 _' I know ! But we can't ask again, he already thought we were messing with him.'_

 _' Oh my god - shut up Harry - do you see that woman there, with the red hair ? I heard her saying muggles. Let's follow her !'_

This is how Anastasia and Harry managed to get into the Hogwarts Express.

\--

Ron, one of the sons of the red hair woman, sat with them.

 _' Are your parents wizards too ?'_

 _' No, I'm a Muggle born. Well, I don't know my father but I assume he was a Muggle.'_

 _' Your eyes are so cool ! '_

They also met Hermione Granger, the girl with messy hair and large teeth.

She seemed to be a very smart girl.

A certain Draco Malfoy made his apparition with two other boys, Crabbe and Goyle.

Not very friendly.

\--

 _' Gryffindor !'_ the Sorting Hat yelled to Harry.

A few other students were still waiting, Anastasia included. She was scared of not being on the same house of Harry.

 _' Anastasia, Mora'_ professor McGonagall called her.

Trembling, she went to sit on the wooden stool and the old woman put the Sorting Hat on her head.

 _' Well, I thought that Harry Potter was hard to place but you... Brave, loyal, wise and cunning at the same place. I think I can erase Ravenclaw from the possibilities because I know that sometimes you would do things without thinking. There are a lot of reasons why I should not sent you to Hufflepuff, you would be as an elephant in a museum. I think the best house for you is... Slytherin !'_

It couldn't be possible. She couldn't go to Slytherin. Not because it was Slytherin of course but because Harry wasn't there.

Even more trembling than before, she stood up, avoiding Harry's look, and started to make her way to the Slytherin table.

 _' WAIT !'_ the Sorting Hat yelled, _' I've made a mistake, the best house for you is Gryffindor'_ the hat said with a suspicious voice, like he knew something that nobody did.

\--

 _' Please tell me I wasn't the only one who saw that this dog had three heads !'_ Anastasia said.

\--

There was a free troll in Hogwarts !

 _' Harry's right, Ron. Hermione is by herself and she doesn't know what is going on right now !'_

By saving Hermione, they got three things. Ten points for Gryffindor (five for Harry, five for Ron and 5 for Anastasia but Hermione made them loose 5 points). A new friendship with the brown messy hair girl, and they got to know that Snape was up to something with his injured leg.

\--

 _' C'mon Harry ! You got this !'_ the three children yelled to their friend.

 _' And what about us ?'_ Fred started.

 _' Don't we deserve some encouragement too ?'_ George continued, getting closer to Ron and Anastasia.

She became very close to the Weasley brothers, they were like her own brothers as she was like their little sister. Plus, they discovered that Ron and her were born the exact same day. She would even right letters to Molly and Ginny.

 _' Of course you deserve it ! C'MON WEASLEYS !'_

 _' What is happening to Harry ?'_ Hermione asked quite worried.

 _' I don't know, that's weird...'_

 _' That's Snape ! Let me handle this !'_

A few minutes later, Hermione was setting the professor's robes on fire.

\--

Harry, Ron and Anastasia were in the Great Hall. The little girl was watching her friends playing chess. She'd never play because she'd never understand how to, no matter how hard Ron tried to explain to her.

 _' That's totally barbaric !'_ Hermione exclaimed, _' Anyway, I hope that you're going to keep searching for Nicolas Flamel.'_

 _' But Hermione, we checked in the whole library !'_ Ron said.

 _' Not in the Restricted Section. Merry Christmas.'_

But Harry, Ron and Anastasia were too busy having fun to search for Nicolas Flamel.

\--

 _' Anastasia !'_ Harry yelled at the door of the girls dormitory, _' Tasia wake up ! You've got presents !'_

Once they were finally all three, they opened their gifts.

 _' Here is yours Anastasia, mum sent it.'_

They were so close that Ron didn't even say 'my mum' anymore but just 'mum', just like they had the same mum.

She received a knitted sweater with an "A" from Ron's mother.

 _' Harry, what is it ?'_ she asked.

 _' I don't know, I think it's a cloak.'_

 _' Well put it on !'_

He did and his body disappeared.

 _' What the hell is...'_ the young girl started.

 _' Wow'_ Ron interrupted her.

 _' My body's gone !'_ Harry said, looking down at his missing body.

 _' It's an invisibility cloak !'_

 _' Thank you Ron, you are very perceptive as always.'_

 _'Shut up Ananas.'_

 _'Ananas ?'_

 _' Yep. That's your new nickname now !'_

 _' Anyway, Harry, what's written on the card ?'_

 _' It's written that this cloak was my father's and that I should use it well.'_

Thus, the three friends discovered the Mirror of Erised.

The first one saw the family he lost, the second one saw himself standing alone, holding the House Cup, wearing badges indicating he was Head Boy andQuidditch Captain, and the last one saw the family she wanted to have.

\--

 _' I'm only telling you what I saw !'_

 _' Harry, why were you even there ? I mean the Forbidden Forest ! Are you crazy ?'_

 _' C'mon Tasia, don't you want to know what Snape told to Quirrell ?'_

 _' I really hate you sometimes.'_

The four friends went to visit Hagrid, late in the evening to tell him that they knew about the philosopher's stone. They managed to make him talk about how it was protected. Ten minutes after, his baby dragon was born but Malfoy, who was spying on them, saw it.

To avoid any issue, they had to convince Hagrid to send the dragon to Ron's brother, Charlie.

They got detention because of Malfoy. However, he got detention too.

They had to go to the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. He told them that an unicorn needed help so they had to find her. Hagrid took Ron and Hermione with him, letting Fang with Malfoy, Harry and Anastasia.

The second group was the first to discover the unicorn, but a hooded figure emerged from the bushes and began to drink the unicorn's blood.

Malfoy screamed and ran away with Fang, letting Anastasia and Harry alone.

She was frozen. She'd never thought she would ever see something like that. The figure started to float to them. They were sure they were going to die. But a centaur name Firenze saved them and helped them to understand that only Voldemort could do something like that.

\--

Devil's Snare, flying keys, giant chessboard, unconscious troll and potions. These where the steps to go to Quirrell/Voldemort.

Anastasia was sitting on a chair next to Harry's bed in the hospital wing when he told her what happened. Dumbledore told them that Harry had been able to burn Quirrell/Voldemort thanks to the love he got. His mother's love but also Anastasia's love.

\--

After the End-of-term feast, Dumbledore announced the winner of the House Cup : Slytherin. But he gave twenty five points to Hermione for her call and wisdom before the puzzles, twenty five points to Ron for the best chess play ever, fifty points for outstanding courage, fifty points to Anastasia for spreading pure, strong protecting love and ten points to Neville because you have to be very brave to defy your friends, just as he did.

Gryffindor won the House Cup !

\--

 _'Be ready Harry.'_ Anastasia said when they arrived to London.

 _' Ready for what ?'_

 _' The lack of delicious food.'_

 _' I already miss it.'_ he sighed.

 _' Me too Harry, me too.'_

 **Hey lovelies ! I hope you liked the first chapter. Yup, some things had to change and don't worry, I didn't forget the Scamanders !**

 **Tell me what you think of this chapter.**

 **'Til next chapter !**


	4. Chapter 2 - Second book

_'I have to go, my friends are waiting outside !_ Anastasia said to Mr. and Mrs. Polkiss.

 _'What friends ? You don't have any friends because you're a freak ! The only friend you have is Harry and he's a freak just like you !'_ Piers mocked.

 _'Get out of my way or you'll regret it !'_ she warned him and pushed him.

 _'You know what ?' he asked and grabbed her arm violently, 'We are going to see if your friends are real. Together.'_

He pushed her outside to discover a little blue car. George went out of it, followed by Fred.

 _'Take your filthy hands off her.'_

 _'Immediately'_ Fred threatened him with wand.

 _'Don't threat my son with your piece of wood'_ said Mr. Polkiss.

 _'My piece of wood will kill you all if one of you puts their hands on my sister ever again.'_

 _'Oh, don't worry about it, I was thinking of gaving her to an other family. We don't want her anymore here.'_

 _'Finally !'_ Anastasia screamed, but she was frozen inside. The Polkiss were the only family that didn't hurt her. She didn't want to live again what she lived before them...

Before they went to the Burrow, they took Harry. How funny it was when his uncle fell out the window !

\--

 _'Where have you been ?!' Mrs.Weasley yelled._

She was _very_ mad at them, except Harry. But Anastasia didn't care, it felt like Mrs.Weasley considered her like a daughter.

\--

 _'Who are you ?'_ Mr.Weasley asked.

 _'I'm Harry, sir, Harry Potter.'_

 _'Oh, of course you are ! Ron and Anastasia talked to me about you.'_

 _'Anastasia ? You know her ?'_

 _'Yes, she'd always write us letters.'_

 _'Oh.'_

Harry was a bit upset that her friend didn't share that with him.

\--

 _'Look Potter, you got yourself a girlfriend !'_

 _'Malfoy, you better step back because I'm about to slap you so fast you won't even understand what is happening to you. And you, yes you old Malfoy, don't ever talk this way to Arthur.'_

 _'Oh-my-God ! What are we going to do ? The train leaves in a minute and we can't get to the Platform !'_

 _'Mom is so going to kill us when she'll know that !'_

She noticed her mistake just after she said it. She called her 'mom' in front of Harry and Ron.

 _'That's funny.'_ Ron declared.

 _'Oh yes stealing the car and flying with it when we know that we are going to die is very funny Ronald'_ she said, trying to cover her mistake.

 _'I wasn't talking about that.'_

 _'Then what ?'_ she asked, worried.

 _'Your accent.'_

 _'My accent ?'_

 _'Yes. It sounds like you didn't learn to talk English here. Am I wrong ?'_

 _'No, you're not. I've been in America for a little moment.'_

 _'Yes, you say "mom" just like them.'_

 _'Does it bother you ? I mean that I called her mom ?'_

He turned his blue gaze to hee bicoloured eyes and smile.

 _'Of course not ! You're already like my sister anyway.'_

Nobody never knew how his words moved her heart.

She turned around amd cried silently.

\--

 _'My wand ! Look at my wand !'_

 _'Be thankful it's not your neck.'_

Anastasia couldn't contain her laugh anymore.

 _'Why are you laughing ?'_ Harry asked, surprised.

 _'Because, first i thought mom was going to kill her, then this tree but no. Ron broke his wand and now the car will snitch on us !'_

 _'And why would it be funny ?'_

 _'That's the thing ! I don't have any idea !'_

\--

 _'Professor my ass !'_ yelled Anastasia.

Lockhart let the four friends take care of the problem he caused. There were Pixies everywhere !

 _'No ! Not my hair !'_ she screamed when she saw one of them getting closer with a pair of scissors.

 _'Immobulus !'_

 _'Good job, Hermione !'_

\--

 _The Chamber of Secrets is reopened._

 _'I'm sure Malfoy is the heir of Salazar Slytherin.'_

 _'Yeah, me too. But how are we going to prove it ?'_

\--

 _'Of course his arm isn't broken anymore. He doesn't even has a bone !'_

 _'So stupid'_ Anastasia thought, looking qt Lockhart.

\--

 _'So it was Dobby's fault_ Hermione asked.

 _'Yes.'_

 _'That's cute. He wants to protect you'_ Anastasia declared.

 _'Oh and you don't know.'_

 _'What ?'_

 _'Remember the first year who took some pictures of me ?'_

 _'Yes, Creevey.'_

 _'He has been found petrified.'_

\--

 _'A duelling club ? He finally did something interesting !'_ Anastasia exclaimed.

 _'Miss Mora, you'll work with... Mr.Scamander.'_

 _'Which one ?" two boys asked at the same time._

She had Defense against the Dark Arts with the same class since the first day of their second year, and she never noticed that they were twins.

 _'The Hufflepuff one.'_

She starred at him and realized that he would be a very handsome man in the future with his freckles and messy hair.

 _'Hey ! I'm Anastasia !'_

 _'Hi."_

He was _extremely_ shy.

 _'What's your name_ _? I only know your last name.'_

 _'Newt.'_

After a few minutes of training, she could feel that he didn't has his heart in it.

 _'Oh c'mon Newt, it's too easy to block your spells !'_

 _'Expeliarmus !'_

This time, it was so strong that it even touched Anastasia, not only her wand.

 _'Finally !'_ she screamed and they laughed.

This was the beginning of their friendship.

\--

 _'I swear I didn't tell the serpent to hurt Justin !'_ Anastasia defended herself, _'Tell me again what happened, Ron.'_

 _'Well, whe the serpent appeared, you started to talk to him and I swear it was like you told him to hurt Justin. Then Harry came and talked to thz serpent too and he stepped back. Then Snape made the serpent vanish.'_

\--

 _'How is Dumbledore's office ?'_

 _'Big. Oh, and he has a Phoenix !'_

 _'Okay, but Harey why were you even there ?'_ Anastasia asked.

 _'Because Nick and Justin have been found petrified.'_

\--

Anastasia had to go out of the toilets to laugh and not upset Hermione. She had a head of a cat ! She thought it was Millicent's hair but it was her cat's. Anastasia 'was' Pansy Parkinson.

\--

 _'So you're_ _telling us that a certain Tom Riddle showed you that Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets, in a book ?'_

 _'Not a book, Tasia, a diary.'_

 _'Do you know how dangerous it could've been ?! Playing with the time is not an easy thing !'_

\--

 _'Miss Mora, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, follow me please.'_

Hermione has been petrified.

 _'I'Il kill the one who did this'_ Anastasia swore.

 _'You won't do anything, Tasia. Don't you realise that he attacks only muggle-borns ? And whar are you ? A muggle-born. Be discreet please.'_

\--

 _'Okay, so Hermione is petrified, Hagrid is sent to Azkaban and Dumbledore is removed and then we are attacked by giant spiders. It's clearly a day of madness !'_

\--

 _'We HAVE to find the Chamber of Secrets ! Ginny needs our help !'_

\--

 _'Hermione is extremely smart, no matter her state.'_

Even unconscious, she helped them to find out that the one who kept petrify Muggle-borns was a basilik and with the little note she wrote, 'pipes', they knew how to find it.

\--

 _'I think he lost his memory !'_ Ron yelled, about Lockhart.

 _'Ron, we'll be back very soon !'_ Anastasia promised.

 _'Please be careful !'_

\--

 _'Tom, please, leave Harry and Ginny alone. If you need a life, take mine !'_

She wanted to go after Harry and help him but Riddle held her so tightly.

 _'I couldn't waste your life even if I wanted.'_

 _'What - Harry !' she yelled when she saw his arm._

\--

They were in the Great Hall when Hermione and Hagrid came back.

 _'Hermione, I want to be as clever as you. Teach me'_ Anastasia said and they laughed.

\--

The four friends were in the Hogwarts Express, talking and laughing. Anastasia didn't tell them what Tom Riddle told her about her life. She didn't want them to worry and maybe he was just messing with her after all.

She was joking when she saw Newt.

 _'Excuse me'_ she said to her friends.

After she found him, she joined Newt in the compartment. He was reading alone.

 _'Hey.'_

 _'Hi.'_

 _'What are you reading ?'_

 _'A magazine about creatures'_ he answered.

 _'Oh, can I see it ?'_

 _'You like them ?'_

 _'Well, to be completely honest with you I don't even like animals' she laughed, 'But you still can try to convince me with your creatures !'_

More he talked, more she liked the creatures. And him. He was a really good friend.

 _'Newt ?'_

 _'Yes ?'_

 _'Can I tell you something I didn't tell to anyone ?'_

 _'Of course.'_

She told him what Riddle told her. But not only. She told him many other things. Things even Harry didn't know.

 _'I've been raped, Newt, I've been raped by my foster families'_ she cried, _'I'm sorry, I needed to let it out loud.'_

 _'No, no, no don't be sorry. It's not your fault alright ?'_

 _'I doubt it...'_

 _'Repeat after me : it's-not-my-fault.'_

Thanks to Newt, Anastasia felt better and never thought ever again that it was her fault.

They kept talking when he suddenly said :

 _'You know, I'm not very close to my father, neither are Theseus and my mother. He spends all his time studying his precious spell books.'_

\--

 _'Wait, Anastasia ! I need your address to write you this summer'_ Newt told her when they got out of the train.

 _'Give me yours, I still don't know the address of the new foster family. But Newt, I don't think I'll be able to write tou often. I bet they'll be surprised as fu... they'll be surprised when they'll see that i have an owl as a pet !'_

 _'Hey, Anastasia, it's going to be alright okay ? Don't be afraid.'_

 _'Why would you say that ?'_

 _'You started to talk too much and too rapidly.'_

 _'I'm not afraid.'_

 _'Anastasia...'_

 _'You want to hear the truth ? The truth is...i'm scared to death.'_

Newt didn't say a word. He knew it was useless. Instead, he did something he'd never do to anyone else.

He hugged her.

 **Hey beauties !**

 **I hope you liked this chapter as much as i liked writing it.**

 **Tell me what you think :** **)**

 **I have my finals coming in two weeks, so I don't know if I'll be able to write before but I promise I'll write a lot of chapters after ;)**

 **'Til next chapter !**

 **Xx**


	5. Chapter 3 - Third book

_'Anastasia Mora, you have been found not guilty and are hereby discharged.'_

\--

 _'Excuse me Mrs.Ellis, where am I going to go now ?'_ the young lady asked.

 _'You'll go back to the Polkiss'_ the social agent answered.

 _'But they don't want me in their house.'_

 _'As a foster family in the foster care system they don't have a choice.'_

\--

 _'Please, you can't tell anyone what happened this summer ! Even you Piers.'_

 _'Oh, don't worry about it. Why would we want the others to know that we have to take care of a criminal ?!'_ Mrs.Polkiss asked sarcastically.

 _'I am not a criminal !'_

 _'Yes you are ! You killed a man !'_

 _'It was self defense ! You know what ? I'm out of here ! Don't worry, I'm not telling the social services, you'll be able to have your money !'_ Anastasia yelled.

She took her suitcase and owl and got out.

There was someone else in the street, someone as angry as she was.

Someone she knew more than anyone else.

 _'Harry ?'_

 _'Tasia ?'_

 _'Oh my God, Harry'_ she whispered when je hugged her.

 _'Why didn't you answer ro my letters ?'_

 _'I couldn't in the new family. But now I'm back here. Where are you going with your suitcase ?'_

 _'I don't know and you ?'_

 _'Same.'_

They kept walking in the dark night, until they were tired and sat down.

 _'Have you heard of that girl who killed a man ? They didn't give her name but he's been declared not guilty. The poor girl. She's been raped. She also said that he killed an other child and poured his blood on her.'_

 _'Yeah, I've heard. Can we talk about something else ?'_

 _'Yes, I've seen it Harry but maybe it was just a dog after all.'_

 _'I doubt it.'_

 _'Hey Harry. Look at his newspaper. Who's Sirius Black ?'_

\--

Harry and Anastasia were sharing the same room at Leaky Cauldron. They've let the Weasleys earlier in the evening. They all asked about Harry. Nobody asked about her. She even wondered how she could've thought they considered her as family. Until the twins asked her how she was. Then, everyone turned round and looked at her. They were waiting for an answer. Her heart started to beat faster, blood pumped through her veins.

 _'I'm fine'_ she remembered she answered.

She hated those words. They were lies. But what should has she say ? Was she right to lie to them and tell them she was fine when she knew that it wasn't true ? Should she has annoy them with the truth ? That's she's not fine ?

She tried. She tried so hard to express how she felt. How her heart was yelling help. How dirty she felt. How lonely she was. That she only piece of happiness she had left disappeared.

The bruises, the scars. The ones that will never heal. She's stuck with the memory of what just happened. Praying to God one day she won't be more broken. She grew up thinking that's how you need to feel.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted some comfort.

No one could hear her crying inside. A new pressure was on her. Then, she only needed a family to feel happy. Now, she was sure she wouldn't be happy ever again.

But, as usual, when she wants that, her mind blanked.

So she smiled and lied. She told them she was fine. Because she didn't know what else to say.

And they believed her false words.

\--

 _'What the bloody hell is that ?'_ Ron asked.

 _'I don't know, Ron. But it doesn't seem very friendly - HEY ! GET AWAY FROM HARRY !'_ Anastasia yelled.

But the thing decided not to listen to her.

\--

 _'Malfoy ! Don't do that you stupid ass !'_ Anastasia screamed at the blond boy.

But he did. And now Hagrid risked his job.

\--

She didn't want the others to know what her biggest fear was. But she didn't have a choice.

She laughed when she saw the form of Newt's boggart. His biggest fear was to have to work in an office. That was quite unusual.

 _'It's your turn, Miss Mora.'_

She approached the boggart slowly.

Herself. Herself holding a needle.

She couldn't move. She barely heard Mr Lupin when he told her to say Riddikulus.

She tried, but she couldn't.

 _'Riddikulus !'_ she heard.

Newt's voice.

\--

 _'I don't want to talk about it'_ she declared when she heard his footsteps.

 _'Come. I'll show you something'_ Newt said and offered her his hand.

She took it.

He brought her in front of a tree to show her an other creature. It was cute but she didn't pay attention to it. Or to what he was saying. He was the only one who noticed she wasn't okay.

He must've felt it because he turned around to look at her, a ray of sunshine on his face.

She couldn't believe how handsome he was. Incredibly handsome.

 _'Oh, Newt'_ she whispered, half sobbing.

 _'Tell me what's wrong, Anastasia. I'm here for you.'_

He took her hand and sat down.

 _'I did a really bad thing, Newt. I did a really bad thing and I can't talk about it to anyone'_ she cried, completely sobbing now.

 _'Talk to me, I'm your friend. I'll never judge you.'_

 _'Oh, you're so much more than just my friend.'_

She wanted to tell him what she did, but she couldn't even breath.

 _'Shhh, it's alright, it's alright. I'm here'_ he whispered in her ear and took her in his arms.

 _'No, it's not alright. It will never be alright again because she's gone. Because of me. Because I'm the one who killed her.'_

Newt was extremely confused, but he didn't show it and asked :

 _'Who did you kill ?'_

 _'My - my mother.'_

 _'With... with a niddle ?'_

 _'No. Yes. I mean, it's not what you think...'_

 _'Then tell me.'_

 _'She used to take drugs and she called them medicine. Once she asked me to bring her her medicines in bed, I did. She stucked the niddle in her arm and instantly fell asleep. I thought she fainted so I gave her more to heal her. But I only killed her.'_

 _'Oh no, Anastasia. You were a child, you couldn't know ! Please, let it go.'_

 _'But I killed her !'_ she sobbed again.

 _'Let it go, Anastasia. It's a choice to be broken.'_

They stayed a few moments like this, peacefully, until Malfoy and his friends came.

' _How cute ! Hey Scamander, I'm about to give you an advice because your brother is a good friend. Don't be friend with her.'_

 _'Fuck off, Malfoy'_ she cursed and got up.

She turned around and faced them.

 _'Give me one good reason why he shouldn't be friend with me.'_

 _'You're a mudblood. That's enough.'_

 _'I may be a mudblood, as you like to say, but at least I'm not afraid of anybody. Where's Theseus ? Poor baby Malfoy. You had to make sure he wasn't going to be with you to annoy me and Newt because you know that if he was here he would've put you in your place. He's the only good one of your stupid band.'_

 _'You filthy little mudblood'_ he said ans took out his wand.

 _'Don't you dare, Malfoy'_ Newt warned him.

 _'Oh, your lover woke up ! Stupe-'_

 _'EXPELIARMUS ! Draco, don't even think about it.'_

Theseus.

\--

 _'You know, Harry, I don't think Sirius Black want to kill you'_ Anastasia whispered because they all were sleeping in the Great Hall.

 _'Why ?'_

 _'Well, he escaped from Azkaban, which is not an easy thing. And now he breaks into Hogwarts and isn't able to find you to kill you ? I don't believe this crap.'_

\--

 _'Where is Anastasia ?'_ Hermione asked in the Great Hall, while having breakfast.

 _'I'm here !'_

 _'Why are you so pale ?'_

 _'I have a cold.'_

 _'And what is that blood on your shirt ?'_

 _There is no blood on my shirt. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to the bathroom'_ she declared and got up.

She didn't realize that there was more ans more blood pouring from her left side of her waist to her navel.

 _'Someone brings Mrs Pomfrey !'_ she heard George yell before she fell into darkness.

\--

 _'I swear I'm fine. Y'all can go to Hogsmeade. Even if I wasn't stuck in the hospital wing, I could've not go there because I dont have the parental consent. I'll tell you everything later, I promise'_ she told her friends, thinking that she must find a lie to rell them quickly.

 _'Well, I don't have the parental consent too so I'm staying with you'_ Harry said.

 _'Harry, Harry, Harry. You have an invisibility cloak, don't you ?'_

It has been an hour since they left her when Newt showed up.

 _'I wanted to come when Harry and the others left but Mrs Pomfrey told me you had to rest. So I waited outside'_ he explained.

 _'You waited an hour just to see me ?'_

 _'Hmm, yes.'_

 _'You're so sweet, Newt. But why aren't you at Hogsmeade ?'_

 _'I didn't want to leave you alone here.'_

 _'I'm not alone. The first and second years are here too !'_ she exclaimed and he chuckled.

They kept looking at each other for a few more second. She couldn't star at anywhere else but his eyes. If you looked deeply, you could see some golden sparkles swimming in the green.

 _'Did I ever told you how much I love your eyes ?'_ he asked.

 _'Well that's funny, I was thinking of how magnificent yours are.'_

As he gently caressed her trembling cheek and took her hand with the other, he asked :

 _'What happened to you this summer, Anastasia ? What is that thing that took your happiness away ?'_

 _'A person...'_ she mumbled.

 _'What ?'_

 _'It's not a thing, it's a person.'_

 _'Tell me. Remember, I'm here for you.'_

 _'Just like I'm here for you. It's always about me, I feel so selfish ! How are you Newt ?'_

 _'I'm totally fine, and you know it. Now, tell me what happened, it'll free you.'_

 _'No way. I don't want you to carry this secret.'_

 _'You know, I heard the Weasleys and Dumbledore talking. They said that they'll use the veritaserum if you don't tell them what happened. Remember when you told me about your mother ? It was then easier for you to tell it to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Maybe if you're telling me now what happened, it will be easier to tell it to Dumbledore.'_

 _'So now, you're manipulating me to tell you.'_

 _'No-no, I swear I'm not. I'm sorry.'_

 _'Hey Newtie. Relax. I'm messing with you' she assured, 'But first, promise me you'll stop me when you feel like you can't handle it anymore.'_

He swore, but the thing she didn't knew was that he could handle anything for her.

 _'That's it, Newt, you know everything that happened this summer. Now do me a favour, go to Hogsmeade while you still can. I want you to tell me everything when you come back.'_

 _'I will, but now promise me you'll never think again that what you did was wrong.'_

 _'I promise.'_

While he was pulling her into her into a tight hug, Pansy Parkinson discreetly went out of the hospital wing.

\--

Later in the evening, Dumbledore and all the other professors came to see her. Even the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione.

The entire school knew her secret.

The only one she told it to was Newt.

The next morning, Mrs Pomfrey let her go. She walked into the Great Hall. Everybody stopped talking and then started to whisper.

Newt waved at her but, as she thought he was the one who told everybody, she gave him the death look.

 _'Hey Anastasia wait !'_ he said and he reached her in the hall way.

 _'Why would you do that ?'_ she asked, crying.

 _'Do what ?'_

 _'I'm not a fool, Scamander ! You were the only one I trusted and I told you what I did and now the ENTIRE school knows !'_

 _'I'm not the one who told everybody, it was Pansy. She was spying on us at the hospital wing but thank you for your trust'_ he declared and left.

It wasn't his words that hurt the most. It was the disappointment she saw in his eyes.

After the worst day of school she ever lived, Anastasia went right to her dormitory. A little wood box was waiting for her on her bed.

She approached slowly, scared it would be a bad joke from the other students but then she saw it.

The engraving.

I hope those little things will bring you some happiness again.

It was from Newt.

He must've asked Hermione to put it here when he came back from Hogsmeade.

She opened the box and found sweets and chocolates. He also put a notebook, a new feather and some colored inks.

 _Oh, Newt. You're the one who brings me happiness._

\--

She remembered falling asleep after crying when she woke up. It was diner time. Well, now they were probably eating desert but she decided to go anyway.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. It was obvious that she cried, her puffy eyes betrayed her.

She walked to the Great Hall, took a deep breath and entered.

Something unusual was happening.

Newt was screaming at everybody.

Newt Scamander.

The Newt she knew.

Her Newt.

 _'Do you think she did it for fun ?', he was yelling, 'Do you ?! Instead of saying she's a murderer, you should say she's a hero she saved the other children that were with her ! That man raped her. Tortured her. Yet, when he came each night asking which child she should take for the night she always told him to take her ! Do you know why ?! So the others wouldn't have to live what she lived ! He made her watch when he killed one of them and then drain the whole body of blood. Do you know what he did after ? Well of course you do, thanks to Parkinson ! He poured the little boy's blood on her head ! So one day she found a mirror and broke it. And you know what happened but I'll tell you again because you seem to love this story ! That's right ! Y'all are talking about it after all. He heard her when she broke the mirror. So yes, she killed him. Yes she cute his throat with a piece of mirror. But if you had the chance to know her as I do, you would've know that she only did that for the other children. She fought back, while anyone in this place would've die pathetically !'_

Anastasia was stunned.

Newt gathered food on a plate, as much as possible, and took her hand.

They walked to the Astronomy Tower in silence.

Once there, she wanted to thank him, to tell him how sorry she was but she just couldn't talk so she ate next to me.

 _'Newt'_ she finally managed to whisper and he turned around.

 _'Oh Newt, I'm so sorry !'_ she sobbed, now in his arms.

 _'Shhh, it's over now'_ he said as he stroked her hair.

 _'Thank you. You stood up for me even after I accused you. You are a true friend. The best of the best friends. Oh and thank yoi for what you brought me from Hogsmeade'_ she smiled and looked up at him.

 _'I promise we'll go there together. I know some secret passages.'_

 _'I know them all. Did you forget that the Weasleys are like my family ?'_ she laughed.

 _'Hogsmeade is cool but it would've been amazing with you.'_

She stopped laughing and buried her head in his chest.

\--

 _'Hermione is right, Harry. I'm sure this Firebolt is from Sirius Black too. Don't be mad at her. She just wants to protect you.'_

 _\--_

 _'Wow, that's really good Anastasia ! You succeeded to cast the Patronus Charm at the first try ! And it was quite powerful ! May I ask you what was your happy memory ?'_ asked Mr Lupin.

She asked him if she could come with Harry to learn the Charm.

 _'Let's just say it was a person'_ she answered, smiling.

 _Newt._

 _'Now your turn Harry !'_ Mr Lupin said.

\--

 _'Is it true that Sirius Black broke into the Griffindor Tour'_ Newt asked.

He was walking to his potion class with Anastasia and Harry.

 _'Yes'_ she answered, _'And Harry ?'_

 _'Yes ?'_

 _'It confirmed my thought. I definitely think that Sirius doesn't want to kill you. I mean he was just there, a little Avada Kedavra and it would've been over.'_

 _'We'll see...'_

 _\--_

 _'But they can't kill Buckbeak ! It's not fair !'_

 _\--_

 _'Hermione, you definitely should slap Malfoy more often'_ Anastasia laughed.

 _'Well, I've learned from the best'_ she winked at her.

\--

 _'See Harry ? I told you he wasn't here to kill you. He had many opportunities to do it.'_

 _'Oh my god Anastasia. Do you reallt think it's time to see who's right or not ?'_

 _'You're such a looser. THE RAT ! He's trying to escape !'_

 _'My rat was a human ?'_ asked Ron who was about to vomit.

 _'So, how's Penelope, Anastasia ?'_

 _'Sirius, about that...'_ Lupin started.

 _'She's dead. Did you know her ?'_

 _'She's what ?'_ he screamed desperately.

\--

 _'I'm coming with you !' Anastasia said, 'Sirius needs to tell me many things.'_

She didn't know that going back in the past would've activate her curse, which would have big consequences on the futur.

\--

 _'Your mother was a witch, Anastasia. And she was a Gryffindor, just like you and me. And, no I'm not your father, she was already pregnant of three months when we started to date. She only told me that tour father left her. But I took care of both of you, until they threw me in Azkaban. I'm sorry.'_

 _'Oh don't be sorry, it's not your fault. And for me, you are my father and I couldn't be more happy. You may not me my biological father but you're my real father and we have the same personalities. Can you even think of one thing more real ?'_

 **Hey beautiful people !**

 **I hope you liked this new chapter !**

 **It's longer than the two first ones but I really wanted to develop Anastasia and Newt relationship.**

 **Dont worry I didn't forget the other characters of The Crimes of Grindelwald, you'll just have to wait a little more.**

 **Tell me what tou think of this chapter !**

 **Til next chapter !**


	6. Chapter Four - Fourth Book - Part One

_'Hey freak ! Someone knocked. Surely your boyfriend' Piers said._

 _'He's not my boyfriend.'_

 _'If you say so.'_

Unlike the other summers, this one has been particularly calm. She even got the chance to see Newt a couple of times. Like this day.

 _'Hey Newt !'_ she said as she opened the door.

 _'Hello Sia. So, what Muggle place will we visit today ?'_

 _'Actually...'_

 _'Yes ?'_

 _'Well, I thought that maybe you could bring me to your house. I've never been there.'_

 _'Oh yes, I know. It was on purpose.'_

 _'What ? Why ?' she asked._

 _'Because it's boring.'_

 _'Oh, come on ! I'm sure it's not. Please, please, please.'_

 _'Fine. But you know, we'll have to go with the Muggle way which is extremely long.'_

 _'Wait, each time you came to see me, you came with the train ?'_

 _'Yes.'_

 _'But, how long does it take ?'_

 _'At least two hours'_ he answered.

 _'I must be a really good friend.'_

 _'Don't get me started.'_

 _'But why didn't you use the Floo Powder ?'_

 _'I can't just appear like that, this is not polite.'_

 _'Do you know that I love you, Newt ?' she started. She could swear he blushed. 'But sometimes you're so stupid. We're not going with the train. Molly gave me some powder so I could see her when I wanted to. We'll use it.'_

 _'Newt ? Is that you ?'_ someone asked from the corridor.

Anastasia and her friend arrived at the Scamanders place. It was a great house, but no a manor, quite classic.

After a second thought, Anastasia found it pretty old. The walls of the living room were beige and all the furniture were made of wood.

With the bouquet of roses on the table, the whole atmosphere could've been a painting of vanity.

 _'Yes, it's me'_ he answered as his mother entered. _'Hmm, mum, this is, hmm, this is-'_

 _'I am Anastasia Mora. Mrs Scamanders you look absolutely gorgeous !'_

Everything in her was beautiful. Her mahogany curly hair. Her freckles. Her green eyes.

Newt looked so much like her. She guessed Theseus looked more like his father. But Newt's twin, even if they didn't look alike, was also a very handsome young man. But she didn't know him. She wished she did.

 _'Oh ! Well thank you, dear !'_ she laughed, _'So, you are the girl my son almost spent the whole summer with.'_

 _'Yes, she is'_ , Theseus interrupted, _'Like they weren't going to see each other ever again. How cute.'_

 _'Hello, Theseus. How are you ?'_ Anastasia asked.

' _Full of joy, just like a bird or a butterfly and you ?'_

 _'Oh, I'm fine, thank you.'_

This was the longest conversation she ever had with Theseus Scamander.

 _'Theseus, you are so stupid. Please excuse him, Sia, he has a mysterious disease which eats all of his neurons'_ Newt teased him.

 _'Shut up'_ his brother answered and they laughed.

\--

 _'So, that's my room. A little bit messy, sorry.'_

 _'Well, don't worry about it. I'm the last person who could judge you about it.'_

 _'Yeah, I know'_ he said.

 _'Hey ! My mess is my art !'_ she exclaimed, laughing, as she threw a pillow at him.

 _'What a beautiful philosophy of life'_ he mocked, catching the pillow.

 _'Wow, you could be a great catcher.'_

 _'Yeah, but no.'_

 _'Why not ?'_

 _'I don't know. Being in front of everybody isn't my thing.'_

 _'But you like Quidditch, don't you ?'_

 _'Yes.'_

 _'So please, sing up to the election. We could train together !'_

 _'Train together ?'_

 _'Yes, I'll sing up for Gryffindor.'_

 _'Alright then.'_

 _\--_

Newt's father didn't join them to diner, at first, but then he came and Anastasia could confirm that him and Theseus looked alike. Mr Scamander imposed respect by his own person. He was a very classy man.

 _'So, this is you ? You're my son's girlfriend ?'_

 _'No, Mr Scamander, Newt and I are just friend'_ she answered, quite embarrassed.

'Does he know ? Did you know, my son ? I hope you didn't fall in love with her.'

 _'Please, stop. As she told you, we're just friends.'_

 _'Well, Miss Mora, we finally meet. It was about_ time he told her, turning around. Something in his voice when he pronounced 'time' didn't pleased her.

But she kept it for herself.

\--

She was very beautiful.

A dark-skinned woman was crying. Anastasia came closer to her. She wanted to help her.

 _'What's your name ?'_

 _'Leta.'_

 _'And why are you crying, Leta ?'_

 _'Because I am you.'_

\--

 _'Anastasia, wake up !'_

She woke up brutally.

 _'You've been crying for at least an hour now ? What's going on ?'_

 _'Who are you ?'_ she asked. Her vision was still blurry and she couldn't recognise the voice.

 _'I'm Theseus. Wait - sit down.'_

 _'What happened ?'_

 _'I told you. You were crying.'_

 _'That's weird. I wasn't the one crying in my dream. Are you the only who heard me ?'_

 _'I think so. But I also was the only one awake.'_

It felt strange to be with him. They've never talk for so long and now he was sitting on her bed.

He turned around his face and the light of the moon enlightened him.

 _'You really don't look like your twin_ ' she said, out of nowhere.

 _'I know. I've always been better looking'_ he replied and they laughed.

 _'I'm not letting you out of my sight from now, Harry'_ Anastasia warned him.

 _'Stop it, Anastasia. I'm fine.'_

 _'I don't want the thing that happened at the World Cup to happen again.'_

 _\--_

 _'Stop laughing, Ron ! S.P.E.W is a serious thing !'_ Hermione exclaimed.

 _'Let him talk, Hermione. Mom does everything for him, he's a boy after all, he doesn't understand.'_

 _\--_

 _'Too bad they only allow the 17 years old to the tournament. I'd sign up if I could'_ Anastasia said.

\--

 _'Hey Malfoy !'_

 _'What do you want, Mora ?'_

 _'Your ferret hair for a new coat !'_

 _\--_

 _'There's the Imperius curse_ ' Blaise said.

 _'Of course you know this one ! With a mother like yours Mr Zabini !'_ Moody laughed.

He, obviously, was thinking about the fact that his mother had seven husbands, who all died mysteriously letting her a lot of gold.

 _'Excuse me, professor ?'_

 _'Yes, Miss Mora ?'_

 _'Who do you think you are to judge a student by their parent's doings ?'_

 _'And who do you think you are to talk to a professor like this ?'_

 _'A student.'_

 _'What a dramatic entrance !'_ Anastasia laughed with Hermione when she saw the students of Beauxbatons and Dumstrang arriving.

\--

 _'Guess what !'_ Anastasia yelled in Newt's ear.

 _'I'm deaf ?'_

 _'It's Hogsmeade week-end ! And I can go !'_

 _'That's so cool !'_

 _'Yes ! And you'll help me to find a dress for the Yull Ball. I told my mom that I already had one because I was afraid she send me something as horrible as she sent to Ron.'_

\--

 _'Harry, listen to me, you got this. This is just a little dragon ! You already faced me ! I mean, what's worse than my angry self ?'_

 _'Thanks, Anastasia' he chuckled._

 _'Newt ?'_

 _'Yes ?'_

 _'Do you want to go to the Yull Ball with me ?'_

 _'Isn't it the boy who's supposed to ask the girl, Sia ?'_

 _'It's not like I was asking you to marry me !'_

 _'Yes, I'll go with you, even if in my head you didn't even had to ask.'_

 _'Oh.'_

 **Hey beauties !**

 **I decided to cut the fourth book because it would've been too long !**

 **Tell me honestly what you think !**

 **'Til next chapter !**


	7. Absence

Hello beauties !

I'm so sorry I didn't write or podt anything for a long time now. I have a lot of personal problems at the moment.

I wish you a wonderful year and i hope you'll understand.


	8. Chapter 4 - Fourth book - Part 2

**QUICK REMINDER : I CHANGED THE DATES OF THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS, MY CHARACTERS ENTERED AT HOGWARTS IN 2008 !**

Late. _Why do I always have to be late ?_ Anastasia thought.

She had just finished her make-up when she heard the music.

'Shit.'

Quickly, she took off her curlers and went down without even looking at herself in the mirror.

'You're late' Newt declared.

'No fucking way ! I really hadn't noticed.'

'What happened ?' he asked, smiling.

'It's all because of those damn curlers ! We are supposed to be ahead of the rest of the world, aren't we ? Yet, we are living like Middle Age ! Like no technology ? I swear to God one day I'll find out something to be able to listen to my fucking music.'

'You swear a lot.'

'Shut up.'

'Exactly like I just said.'

'Well, it's obvious you have never listened to Eminem's music' she said.

'Who ?' he asked, intrigued. 'Seriously ? You don't know Eminem ? Oh my God ! It is Middle Age !

'You are so stupid !' he laughed.

'Anyway, if I'm late it's also because I completely helped her getting ready for this ball. You can't even imagine how I struggled with her hair. I almost cried of despair !'

'Speaking of Hermione, you kind of stole her spotlight, I think.'

'What do you mean ?'

'Well, she was the one everybody looked at. Now it's you. You can't blame them, you look amazing' he said, mumbling at the end.

'Are you blushing ? And I'm sure nobody looks at me like you say.'

'Look around.'

When she turned around to see if he way saying the truth, her hair and Dubai yellow dress waved around her, making her look more beautiful than ever. Anastasia's bicoloured eyes rove through the room. Her lips, voluptuously full as red as scarlet velvet ribbons, half-opened at the sight of the others. They actually were looking at her.

\--

As the party was going on, they stopped staring at her. However, she kept having the feeling of a last sight on her back.

The music band started to play a slow one.

'Dance with me, Sia ?' Newt asked.

'I would love to !'

She knew she meant a lot to him. But she also knew she only meant as a friend, well, a best friend. His behaviour was not weird like when he speaks to people he doesn't know. And she knew it would've been also weird if he actually liked her, like she did the year before.

With her, he could be himself.

Anastasia hugged him while they were dancing.

'You know that I love you, right ?' she whispered.

\--

'Anastasia ! You look gorgeous !' Hermione exclaimed.

'Thank you, you do as well. And you Harry and Ron, you two look... well, funny !' she said and cracked up.

She was still laughing when she looked up and saw him. He was the one looking at her the whole evening. Those blue eyes. Those perfect brown curls.

She kept staring at him. He was so elegant, so handsome, so perfect. Before she even noticed, Anastasia was walking toward him.

'Good evening, Theseus.'

'Mora' he said.

'Actually, I have a name you see. It's Anastasia.'

'I'm sure Newt already misses you, Mora' he assumed with emphasis on the last word.

'You know, I'm your brother's best friend, you'll have to deal with it even if you clearly don't like me.'

'Does he know that ?

'Does he know what ?'

'The fact that you plan on just being his best friend.'

'Newt does not like me this way. And even if he did, I surely can't force my feeling ! Tell me, Theseus, why do you have to act like that with me ?'

'Like what ?'

'A bitch.'

She must have touched something inside him because he didn't say a word. However, his platinum blond haired friend had no qualms about doing it.

'Mora ! How dare you speak to any of us ! You filthy little...'

'Mudblood. Yes, yes, I know the drill Malfoy. Why don't you just drop this stupid calling and mind your own damn business ! Seriously, when are you going to grow up ? Has anyone ever told you that you are an incredibly annoying person ? You are as bright as a black hole and at least twice as heavy. If intelligence, subtlety and fine mind are not your strong points, then could you at least try to stand out by your discretion ?'

'M...'

'What, Malfoy ? Your father will hear about this ? Of course he will ! I would even be pleased to tell him myself !' she interrupted him. 'See, Malfoy, I believe in the balance of everything in this world, but sincerely, you are a mystery to me... I can't see what qualities you have to make up for such an attitude. I can try to explain it to you, but unfortunately and despite my good will, I can't understand things for you. I really hope the rest of your night will be as pleasant as you know how to be.'

As Theseus was secretly smirking, Draco Malfoy raised his eyebrows to show his shock. Yet, he could not utter a word. Realizing he looked like a fool, he preferred to go with his other friends.

'You really should go back to my brother' Theseus said, making her flinch. She almost had forgotten his presence.

'Then you really should stop staring at me' she declared as she left.

Anastasia was about to go to the dormitory when Newt held her.

'Hey, Sia, do you want to spend the rest of the Christmas holiday at my house ? It will be better than with your foster family.'

 _'Does he know that ? The fact that you plan on just being his best friend ?'_

'No, I'm sorry. I'll stay here.'

'Is it because of my brother ? I saw him talking to you.'

'Trust me, Newt, it's not because of your brother. He's the least of my worries. Now I'm really tired, good night.'

'What is it then ?'

'Nothing Newt ! I just want to get some rest during the last days of the holidays.'

'You would tell me if you had any problem, right ?'

'Of course.'

 _Lie._

\--

Once in her bed, many thoughts filled her head. The major was : why wasn't she invited at the Weasley's like Harry for the last days of holiday ?

She finally fell into Morpheus's arms with the sad thought that after all, Molly was not her mother.

\--

Things at Hogwarts were a complete non-sense to Anastasia. She had barely talked to Newt since they return at school. He sent her a letter for the new year and she replied to it. But nothing more. Every time she wanted to talk to him, Theseus words came in her mind. She was afraid it could be real and she didn't want to hurt him. So she stepped away from him.

One other thing : Harry hadn't figured out the egg's clue.

She was sitting in the Great Hall, lost in her thoughts, at the Gryffindor table. She was so focused, it was so silent. Yet, it was diner, There was no way it could be silent with everybody there.

Her sight crossed Newt's. They smiled at each other. But the next second, it crossed his brother's, who was at the Slytherin table, just behind the Hufflepuff one. Her smile faded away.

'You know, you shouldn't ask any question if you're not going to listen, Anastasia.'

'I'm really sorry, Hermione.'

'What is going one ? her friend asked.

'Nothing, I'm just tired and I'm worried about Harry' she lied.

'Do you really think I'm going to believe this ? You are my best friend, I know you by heart. I know you're worried about Harry, I am too. But I know there is something else, tell me.'

'Fine. It's about Theseus and Newt. Theseus let me understand that Newt might like me more than a friend and it scares me because I don't want to lose him.'

'Oh dear ! Theseus is a Slytherin ! You know how they are, always lying !' Hermione exclaimed.

'I know ! But Theseus is different ! They are brothers, I have seen them together, they are very close. I really don't think he could do that to him.'

'Well, there is only one way to find out, I guess.'

'Which is ?'

'Talk to him.'

'I can't, it would be so weird, like "Hey Newt ! Do you have a crush on me ?". No way, I can't do this.'

'Not to Newt, idiot. To Theseus.'

'He won't talk to me, Mione.'

'You won't ask him for his permission.'

\--

'Miss Mora, stop dreaming !' Moody said.

'Yes, sorry sir.'

'As I was saying, before interrupting myself because of Miss Mora, you'll be working in pair for this exercise.

'Can we chose our partner ?' Neville asked.

'Yes.'

Anastasia didn't think twice and immediately went toward Theseus. The look Newt gave her broke her heart, but she had no other choice. She had to discover the truth.

'I don't want to work with you' Theseus told her.

'I am not asking you.'

'Well, I don't care. I'm leavi...'

'Stay right where you are, Mister Scamander ! The Slytherin one ! You can't change partner right after you picked one!' their professor yelled.

'Seems like you're stuck with me for two hours, Theseus.'

'You and I, we are not friends. We only are going to do this exercise together and it must be perfect, I'm not letting you spoil my grades. Don't expect me to talk to you about anything but Defence Against the Dark Arts.'

'Do I have to remind you that we are three to be the first of the class ? Hermione, you and me. Same grades. So stop thinking you're brighter than me.'

'And that's something I don't understand. I mean I get it, the fact that Hermione is one of the firsts. She is always studying. But you ? I never see you studying.'

'Oh yes, I forgot how observer you were. I do study, not as much as Hermione, but I sure do. Most of the time, in my dormitory, sometimes in the library. Now it's my turn.'

'Your turn to what ?'

'To ask you a question.'

'We are not playing some kind of game, Mora.'

'I don't care. You get to ask me something and I can't ? This isn't fair and I believe you are a fair person, aren't you Theseus ?'

'Just one question, and be quick we have a work to do.'

'Were you saying the truth at the Yule Ball ? About your brother.'

'As you say well, he is my brother. I won't talk behind his back.'

'Bullshit ! Like you didn't at the ball... Look I know you want what is best for him, and I know you don't want him to get hurt. Please tell me if it was true because I don't want to hurt him !'

'I don't know, OK ? I said that because I thought it was true. He's different when he is with you.'

'Could you try to figure this out ? I mean you are his brother, he will tell you.'

'I said only one question and you asked it, now back to work.'

'It's not a question ! It's a favour, please Theseus. Help me. I'm hurting him either way, and right now I know I am.'

'What do you mean ?' Theseus asked.

'I have been avoiding him since the Yule Ball.'

'Is he really hurt though ?'

'Well, you didn't see the look he gave me when I came to you.'

'Dammit ! Dammit ! I thought it would've last a few days ! He really fucking likes you after all.'

'What do you mean ?'

'He does like you, just like you like him. As his best friend. I made this up... I didn't know he would've been that hurt. Please don't tell him. Tell him you were helping Harry and this is why you couldn't spend more time with him.'

'Are you kidding me ? Why would you do this ?' Anastasia asked, mad.

'Because I can't let him be friend with you ! You're way too dangerous !'

'I am what ?' she screamed.

'Miss Mora, stop yelling and work !' Moody said.

\--

Since her fight with Theseus, Anastasia decided to never talk to him again.

'You were right, Hermione, he's just a Slytherin. He's full of shit.'

'Did you talk to Newt ?'

'Yes, I told him I was helping Harry with the egg. I know it's a lie but I can't tell him the truth...'

\--

'Haha, yes that's crazy Ron. Luckily, Harry saved you ! Well he could've let you drown, the world would be a better place without you but Harry came to rescue you anyway. He's too good, we can't blame him.'

'Shut up, Anastasia' Ron said and they laughed.

They didn't know she was quite hurt by the fact she wasn't the dearest person to Harry even though they had know each other since they were born. Maybe feeling this way was selfish, but she couldn't help it.

\--

Everything happened too fast. It was already the Third Task day.

'Harry, listen to me. You got this ! You'll rock it ! And if you don't win it's OK. It won't be a big deal. I'm sure Malfoy would've been dead at the first Task' Anastasia chuckled.

\--

 _After the Duel in the Graveyard_

'Tell me exactly what happened' Snape demanded to Anastasia.

She looked up at him and a tear escaped her brown eye. The blue one has never had a single tear.

'I didn't do anything' she mumbled.

'I know, just tell me what happened.'

'They won't believe me. They will think I killed Cedric and they will throw me in Azkaban. So why are we wasting our time ?'

'Nobody will throw you in Azkaban. Now tell me. We don't have much time.'

'I don' know, sir, I don't know. I was sitting in the stands with Ron and Hermione. I started to feel really... weird. My heart beat faster, like I felt something was about to happen. I tried to tell them but I couldn't...

She stopped talking for a few seconds. Anastasia felt his stare on her.

'Don't waste your time or your energy. You can't enter in my head' she said.

'Interesting. How do you know about the Occlumency ?' he asked.

'It doesn't matter...'

'I guess it doesn't for now. Why couldn't you warn your friends ?'

'Because suddenly I couldn't breathe and one second later I wasn't there anymore. It was like Apparition, but I wasn't the one who controlled it. Then I have found myself in a graveyard with Harry and Cedric and then you know. I swear all Harry and I told you is true ! We did not kill Cedric ! And he's back, professor, Voldemort is back !'

\--

June 30th was their last day at Hogwarts before summer holidays. It was also Anastasia's birthday. Cedric had died six days before. She didn't had to say to her friends that she didn't want any celebration, even a small one. So they only told her 'happy birthday' and gave her some sweets. Newt, however, spent the entire day with her, making sure she was OK.

'I know you told me not to get you anything for your birthday but I did. Actually, I've had it for two weeks.'

'I'm not even surprised' she smiled. 'Newt, I have to tell me something.'

'First, open your gift.'

'I'd rather tell you first, if you don't mind.'

'Alright, go ahead.'

'I lied to you. I told you I was not avoiding you at the beginning of the year, but I was. I thought you had a crush on me and I was afraid to hurt you.'

'Trust me, I don't' he said with a smile. 'You are beautiful, smart, funny, yes yes you are all of that but you also are my best friend and I am not stupid to spoil it.'

'Aren't you mad ?' she asked.

'Not at all.'

'Newt you're way too good, I swear to God.'

'I know, this is why we are best friends.'

'You're the angel and I'm the devil' she chucked.

'Kind of, now open your gift.'

'Oh my god, Newt !' she exclaimed as she opened her present. 'It's my favourite book !'

'Oh I didn't know !' he teased her.

'How did you get it, it must've been so hard ! It's the first edition of Gone With the Wind and it's a muggle book !'

'I am not going to lie, I struggled and my mother helped me.'

'Thank you so much, Newtie' she almost cried and hugged him. 'You want to know something ?'

'What ?'

'Last year, I had a crush on you.'

'I know.'

'What ? How ? I feel so stupid ?'

'Don't feel that way, I'm not even the one who noticed. My brother did and told me. Proof that I may be blind.'

 _Or that Theseus is way too observer_ , she thought. _How long has he been staring at me like that ?_

\--

Cedric hunted her dreams, turning them to nightmare. Being unable to sleep, she decided to go to the Astronomy Tower.

'You'll get a cold if you stay here too long' someone said behind her.

She knew who he was. She saw him going to the kitchens but she didn't think he had seen her as well.

'Not at all, Theseus, it's nice.'

'Did you just talk to me ? So long I haven't heard your annoying voice.'

'Why would I talk to you, you said it yourself : you and I, we are not friends.' 'Easy, dwarf, I have come to wish you a happy birthday.' 'Thank you. You may leave now.'

'Not only. I've brought a cake. A chocolate cake. I know you like them.'

She faced him. Indeed, he had between his hands a small chocolate cake. There even was a lighted candle. Anastasia sat down, her back leaning on the balcony, and he joined her.

'What do you want ? You want to tell me why I am dangerous for your brother ?' 'I want to apologize, you are the best thing that happened in his life.'

'It's alright' she sighed.

'Blow your candle, but first make a wish.'

'I don't believe in this kind of things' she said and blew it.

'Great, because I don't either. Don't you want to know why I told you you were dangerous for my brother ?'

'Maybe another day. For now, I'd rather not.'

'Here, take this.'

'What is it ?'

'Well, open it, genius.'

She mocked him and opened the tiny box. There was inside a bracelet. The cords were red and in the middle was a golden sign.

'The colours of my house and the Slytherin serpent symbol. Quite original.' 'This is not a serpent, it's a S.'

'A S as Scamander ?'

'No, as sadness and sacrifice. Yes, as Scamander, idiot. It's my family's crest.' 'Shut up. You know I can't believe you offered me something. I wasn't even expecting you to wish me a happy birthday.'

'I know.'

'You seem to know a lot of things... Anyway I love it. This is beautiful.' 'You're welcome.' 'Does it mean we are friends ?'

'No way, Mora' he smiled.

.

.

.

.

 **Hey beauties, I'm back ! I'm sorry it took me so long to post it, I had my finals ans some personal problems. Anyway, Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought of this chapter !**


End file.
